


Hopelessly Obvious

by 1122JihoonChenleKihyun



Series: DRABBLES [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i wrote this listening to my soft 3racha playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1122JihoonChenleKihyun/pseuds/1122JihoonChenleKihyun
Summary: Minho has tried to kiss Jisung in a live broadcast again and Chan is obliged to have stern words with the couple. Minsung end up kissing and it's pure fluff.





	Hopelessly Obvious

“You two need to be more subtle, that’s the second live in a row you’ve nearly kissed.” Chan is debriefing the team after their New Year live stream.

“Sorry hyung, it felt so normal, I forgot we were broadcasting.” Minho smiles at Jisung’s words.

“I’ll accept your apology, when you prove to me and the staff that this won’t happen again.” Jisung and Minho nod in unison. Chan tells the group they have fifteen minutes of a proper break, before they need to get back to practise. Minho and Jisung take the opportunity to snuggle on the couch.

“He’s right you know hyung.” Minho nods and buries his head in Jisung’s hair. “I understand how hard it must be for you though. I mean, have you seen my face? I’m irresistible.” The two burst into a fit of giggles and Minho’s lips search for Jisung’s. The kiss is messy and Jisung can’t stop laughing but neither of them cares; they’re so in love with each other. They pull away and smile at each other.

“Because you’re so hard to resist, maybe I should kiss you more off camera; then I might be able to hold myself back in lives.” 

“This is just a ploy to kiss me more Lee Minho and you know it.” He pauses. “Not that I’m complaining of course, kissing you has become one of my favourite hobbies, as of late.” They both burst into laughter again and this time Jisung initiates the kiss. They calm themselves enough to make the kiss softer, sweeter than the last and Minho’s hands make their way in to Jisung’s hair. Jisung loves the feeling of the older boy’s hands in his hair; it’s soothing and always brings a sense of home to wherever they happen to be. Jisung wraps his arms around Minho’s neck and smiles against his lips. “I love you hyung.”

“I love you too baby.”

“Hah, gay!!!”

“Shut up Felix, go make out with Changbin or something,” Jisung retorts, giving the Aussie the finger.

“Han Jisung, don’t be so rude,” Felix quips, before folding into a laugh. “Anywho, Chan wants us in the practise room,” he pretends to look at his watch, “two minutes ago. Come on love birds, we’re debuting soon and we need you to be just as ready as the rest of us.” Felix leaves and the two boys sigh, holding onto each other for as long as they can.

“Come on baby, let’s go to practise.” Jisung stands up at Minho’s words and pecks the dancer just one more time, before heading to another gruelling practise hand-in-hand.


End file.
